Truth
by d1sT0rT3D-L0v3
Summary: When InuYasha gets stuck in Kagome's time, what happens when he is discovered by Kagome's friends? Will they finally realize the truth? COMPLETE
1. Why?

Chapter one: Why?

me: ok, this is my first fanfic! Please be honest, but don't flame me or anything! 

  


The Higurashi family was lucky they had no neighbors. Had a normal person looked outside that one day, they would have been surprised to see a young Japanese girl, in traditional schoolgirl clothes, conversing with what looked like a dog demon. Then the person would have rubbed their eyes and closed the curtains, convinced that it was simply an illusion. Sometimes Kagome wished InuYasha was just an illusion. Like now. 

"Get back through the well! I have a math test today, and I can't be worrying about what you'll be doing back home!" Kagome yelled. InuYasha looked supremely unconcerned, which was infuriating Kagome.

"I've tried. And if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, wench! The well is not working! You go look!" InuYasha hopped down from his perch in the tree above Kagome's window. Heaving a heavy sigh, InuYasha walked slowly to the well. Kagome followed the hanyou, her eyes still blurry with sleep. She wasn't used to going to school, not as much as other kids, anyway...

Normal kids.

Not that she wasn't normal. In fact, she had been as average as they come, until that day...her fifteenth birthday. Maybe if Buyo hadn't wandered into the old well shrine, maybe if Souta hadn't asked her to go get him, she wouldn't be here, following a dog demon to the well she hadn't even glanced twice at, until she had found out that it was a portal to feudal Japan. Kagome had never listened to her Grandfather's stories of evil demons, demon exterminators, and ancient priestesses. She had always thought that this was the only world there was, the only era that she belonged in. Kagome was deep in her thoughts when InuYasha arrived at the well. 

"I've been trying to get back since morning...I only came because...." InuYasha faltered, his ears twitching. Kagome knew full well why he had come. They had another fight, this time over Kouga. InuYasha was jealous, but he wouldn't admit it, and Kagome didn't have time to convince him she wasn't in love with the cocky wolf demon. She had retreated through the well, as usual. As usual, InuYasha had come back to apologize. And as usual, InuYasha had decided not to apologize, and go back home to mope. But this time, he couldn't get back, so he was stuck. Kagome peered down the well, her eyes searching every inch. She jumped down, as she had done a million times. But instead of feeling the normal era change, she felt nothing but the cold stone of the old well. 

"InuYasha?" She called. 

"I _told _you it wasn't working!" The hanyou called back, a note of triumph in his self confident voice. Kagome rolled her eyes and began climbing back up. School was going to start in ten minutes; she needed to leave now.

"InuYasha, I'm going to school. Keep trying to get back through the well." With that, Kagome was gone, running down the stone steps that led to her house. InuYasha watched her go, then silently headed back to his tree. 

Deep in feudal Japan, a demon slayer, a Buddhist monk, and a small fox demon leaned against the old well. The demon slayer, called Sango, shifted nervously. 

"Miroku, are you sure this was the right thing to do? InuYasha and Kagome have had fights before, they always make up. This is a little extreme." Sango tilted her head toward the well, which looked the same, except for the odd blue light emitting from it. A few of Miroku's Buddhist scrolls were attached to the sides. 

"InuYasha's gonna be furious when he finds out!" Shippo exclaimed, his tiny fox tail shaking in anxiety. Miroku leaned back against the well.

"Relax. InuYasha just needs to make up with Kagome. Once they have, I will unseal the well." The houshi closed his eyes, apparently pleased with himself.

"One question, genius." Sango said, a sly look in her brown eyes. "Exactly how do you know when they've made up with each other?" 

"Uh-" Miroku looked confused. "I will know! I am much more powerful than you think, Sango!" With that, Miroku strode toward Kaede's hut. Shippo rolled his large eyes.

"Idiot."


	2. Surprise

Chapter 2: Surprise

me: ok, so far, it looks like everyone likes it...yay! Please review!

  


InuYasha fiddled with his kimono, his eyes glazed over with boredom. He had no idea how long it had been since Kagome left for school. It was quite boring, sitting up in a tree, waiting for that wench to come home. At least Kouga wasn't here...that was the only good thing about this era... InuYasha just didn't understand what Kagome saw in that shrimpy wolf demon. He sat, lost in his thoughts, up in the dark tree, for the rest of the morning.

Kagome, meanwhile, was hurrying to school. With any luck, she could get there five minutes before the bell, long enough to convince her friends that she didn't have the latest disease told by her imaginative grandfather. What had it been this time? As she neared the school, she spotted three familiar figures, Yuka, Eri and Ayumi, her friends. They rushed up to her, their eyes filled with worry.

"Oh Kagome, does it still hurt?" Eri asked earnestly.

"Wow, hemorrhoids. That must have been really uncomfortable.." Ayumi said. Yuka nodded her agreement. Kagome sighed.

"Yeah...it was torture..." Kagome muttered. Why couldn't her grandfather have just said she had a common cold? Or flu? Kagome started walking toward school, her friends following close behind.

"You are so brave, catching hemorrhoids right after you came down with gout. Talk about horrible!" Eri chattered. Kagome rolled her eyes. What naive friends. You would think they would realize there was something weird going on, say, after the seventh illness? 

"Well, I think it's great to finally have you back. We should celebrate! Let's have a sleepover!" Ayumi said, her eyes twinkling. Kagome shook her head.

"I'm...uh, having a little family trouble..." Kagome said quietly. More like half-demon trouble. Yuka shook her head.

"Then getting out of the house is exactly what you need! Only, it can't be at my house..." Yuka said. "We just got our walls painted. How about you, Ayumi?" 

"Not today. Our relatives from Hokkaido are in town, and they're staying in the guest room. I can't have you guys over for at least a few days. That leaves you, Eri."

"Nope. My little sister has the flu, and we can't expose Kagome to any more sickeness!" Eri announced. "Hey, why can't we have it at your house, Kagome? Your family problems can't be that bad!" Kagome's eyes widened.

"Oh no. We really can NOT have it at my house. My house is messy! Souta will annoy us! We can have it at Eri's house, I don't care if I catch the flu!" Kagome stuttered, her words spilling out very fast. That was all she needed, her friends seeing the 'mystery guy', InuYasha. But her words went unnoticed.

"That'd be so much fun! We can bring snacks, and stay up and talk!" Ayumi squealed. Eri and Yuka nodded fervently. 

"So, lets say, seven?" Yuka said. Kagome opened her mouth to argue. This was not happening, this could not be happening. 

"You guys, I can't-" 

"Gotta go, I'll see you all in class!" Ayumi yelled, already halfway down the hall. Yuka and Eri sprinted in different directions as well, shouting goodbyes to Kagome as they ran. Kagome was left in the front of the school, her eyes filled with worry. This was bad. Very, very bad. 

Me: it was short, I know, but I hoped you liked. Once again, keep in mind that this is my first fanfic, so don't be very mean. Just make sure to be honest. If you really did think it sucked, tell me. Well, please review!


	3. Hidden

Ch. 3: Hidden

me: ok, hi again! Im everyone likes the story! Make sure to review!

  


The school day seemed to drag by for Kagome. She checked the clock every few minutes, which got quite a few glares from her teachers. When the last bell finally rang, she shot out of class and out of the school. As Kagome ran home, she mentally rehearsed what she was going to tell InuYasha. Soon, the Higurashi Shrine was in view, and she put on a burst of speed, racing to her front door. A familiar voice drifted from the tree behind her.

"What's your big problem? Why don't you move that fast when I tell you to get out of the way? You're gonna end up getting yourself killed, you know." InuYasha said lazily. Apparently, he had been sitting in the tree all day. Kagome rolled her eyes, turning slowly to face him. She took a few deep breaths. 

"You have to stay out here tonight." Kagome said. InuYasha looked mildly surprised.

"Well, I wasn't going to sleep in your room, but I thought I could at least...check on you or something..." he said, his face red. Kagome shook her head.

"No checking, no yelling, no nothing. I'm....uh, having some friends over tonight, and they don't know about...the well." Kagome stuttered. There, that was the truth. 

"Feh, its not like I'm not used to sleeping outside. I'm a demon, for crying out loud!" InuYasha countered. " I don't care." With that, he turned and hopped back into the tree. Kagome sighed softly. That was easier than she had anticipated. Now she had to get her homework done and clean up a bit. Kagome entered her house, oblivious to the half-demon's stare.

As time clicked by, Kagome rushed around, getting her overdue homework done, and cleaning up most of the house. She had just finished her old math homework, when the doorbell rang. Kagome checked the clock. It was 7:02. She checked the tree one more time. A small dot of red was peeking through the dark green branches. So he was in there. That was good. Kagome bounded down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hey you guys!" Kagome said, smiling. Maybe she was wrong, maybe this would be fun. Her friends entered, all chattering about the party. She led them upstairs, to her room. 

"Oh my gosh, Kagome, this is going to be so fun! What should we do first?" Eri squealed. Kagome shrugged. 

"Whatever sounds fun. I don't know, you guys pick." Kagome answered quickly, her eyes fixed on the tree.

"Hello, earth to Kagome!" Ayumi said, waving her hand in front of Kagome's eyes. "You're all tuned out!"

"Maybe she's thinking of Hojo..." Yuka said slyly. 

"I am NOT thinking of Hojo." Kagome answered darkly. "How many times do I have to tell you guys, I don't like him!" 

"Whatever you say, Kagome-chan..."Eri answered, her voice thick with sarcasm. 

"Oh my god, will you guys STOP?!" Kagome screeched. Outside in the tree, one of InuYasha's small, white ears perked up. That was Kagome's voice. What was wrong? He remembered her warning.

_Do not come check on me. I'm having some friends over tonight, and they don't know about the well. _

InuYasha sighed, his body still rigid and his ears still listening intently. Maybe her friends were demons of some sort. Maybe she was in trouble. She would want him to come check on her, wouldn't she? InuYasha knew Kagome: she always found herself in some sort of predicament, one that she could never get herself out of. He heard a shriek from her room. It didn't sound like her, but it was definitely a female's yell. What on earth was going on? InuYasha leaped down from the tree. He had made up his mind. He had to check on her.

Back in Kagome's room, Yuka, Eri and Ayumi were still going on about Hojo. 

"Come on, Kagome. He's nice, he's smart, and he's hot! What more could you ask for?" Yuka asked. 

"I'm telling you, there's another man..." Eri said loftily. 

"Ooh, what does he look like?" Ayumi asked excitedly.

"Well, he has looong silver hair, and he looks like a dog." Kagome answered sarcastically. She stood up and opened the window, allowing a soft breeze to waft through the room. She turned, facing her friends, her back to the open window. "Oh, and he never wears any other color than red."

Her friends laughed.

"No, seriously. What's he like?" Yuka asked. "Is he the strong, silent type, or is-" Yuka stopped abruptly, her eyes suddenly huge. 

"What? What's wrong, Yuka?" Kagome asked worriedly. She looked to Eri and Ayumi, who were frozen in the same position as Yuka. "You guys, this isn't funny, what is it?" 

"What's your problem, never seen a demon before?" The voice came from behind her. Kagome whirled around, a huge gasp escaping her throat. There, sitting in her window, was InuYasha. 

  
  



	4. Meeting

Ch. 4: The Dare

me: *points* I got reviews!!

Kikyo-chan: big whoop...

me: *rolls eyes* meet Kikyo-chan, my 'friend'. She writes fanfics too...

Kikyo: that I do, that I do! 

me:...and shes also a little obsessed with Kenshin.

Kikyo: hehehehehe.

me: hope you enjoy. Please review!!

InuYasha hopped into the room, his golden eyes searching every corner. He sniffed, once, and then turned to Kagome. "What happened? I could hear you screaming all the way from the tree!" he said, trying to hide the worry in his eyes. Kagome couldn't speak; she was in shock. Suddenly, a burst of laughter sliced through the air. Kagome spun around to face her friends.

"Oh my god!! Kagome, this is the other guy?" Ayumi shrieked. "He's like ten times hotter than Hojo!" Eri nodded.

"From what you said about him, I thought he was, like a demon or something!" Yuka giggled. InuYasha stared at them curiously.  
"I am a demon..." He said slowly. The girls stopped laughing. Kagome was horrified. This was not good.  
"He's a demon...in the play he's starring in!" Kagome burst out. InuYasha cocked his head. _What the hell was she talking about?_  
"Really?" Yuka asked. "His ears are so real! And that hair...ooh, can I try your ears on?" InuYasha stared at the girl, as though she was a very small bug.

"Try...them on?" InuYasha asked slowly.

"He rarely takes them off," Kagome said quickly, shooting a meaningful glance at InuYasha. "He really takes the acting seriously."

"Wow..." Ayumi sighed. "An actor. That is so cool!"  
"Ok...what's your name then?" Eri asked.   
"It's InuYasha." The hanyou answered before Kagome could. Her friends were surprised.  
"Wow, that's such a cool name! It means dog demon, you know." Ayumi said.  
"Yeah...I'm aware of that..." InuYasha said, still very confused.  
" Kagome! You never said he was this hot! Do you have a brother?" Yuka asked InuYasha.  
"He's a jackass." InuYasha answered simply. "Too tall for you anyways. He'd probably   
kill you before you got within ten feet of him."

"Wow, he's a bad boy? Does he have tattoos or something? Or a motorcycle? You have got to introduce me!" Yuka said. Kagome's face was bright red.   
"That's enough!" She burst out. "InuYasha, I will see you tomorrow, ok?" Kagome pointed to the tree. "Stay there this time!" At this, her friends began to protest.  
"He's sleeping in a tree? He's not an animal, you know! Come on, stay with us for a little while, and then you can go!" Yuka begged. InuYasha nodded.   
"Sure...I have nothing better to do."he answered. Kagome looked horrified. How was she going to pull this off?  
"Alright then..." Kagome said slowly. "Why don't we all..um...place ourselves on the floor, and we can play a game or something...."

"Place ourselves on the floor?" Ayumi asked.  
"Do you mean sit?" Eri asked curiously.  
"Well...yeah..." Kagome answered.  
"Then why didn't you say it?"   
"I have personal reasons..." Kagome muttered.

me: hope you enjoyed, and please review!

  



	5. Dare

Chapter five: Dare

me: I have forty-nine reviews!!! thanks to everyone for reviewing. It motivated me to write a second fanfic... two more, actually. Im working on a humor one with Kikyo-chan and then im working on a serious one too. ^^

Kikyo: yeah, our new one is gonna be REALLY funny. Trust me. Lol.

me: well, once again, thanks for reviewing! Have fun with this chapter, something big happens...

Kikyo: that it does, that it does!

"Ok, fine, since this isn't getting anywhere, why don't we play truth or dare?" Ayumi suggested, after five minutes of awkward silence. Everyone seemed to agree, except for Kagome. She glanced at InuYasha. He still looked confused. Well, that was to be expected. He was in a new era, with new things, and three girls that were flirting with him and asking to see pictures of his demon brother. The whole thing was quite funny, actually. 

"InuYasha, truth or dare?" Ayumi asked. InuYasha looked even more confused.

"Well...uh, truth, I guess..." he said, shifting uncomfortably. Ayumi's eyes sparkled.

"Perfect! I've wanted to ask you this forever. When Kagome talks about you, she always says you're so hung up over your old girlfriend. Is this true?" InuYasha's jaw dropped.

"Well, my old...she wasn't...uh..she looks exactly like...um..." InuYasha continued to stutter, until Eri stopped him. Kagome hadn't said a word. Her face was bright red.

"Ok, ok, we get the point." Eri said quickly. "So you aren't completely over her. But that's ok, 'cause Kagome has a boyfriend too!" InuYasha looked surprised.

"I do? " Kagome asked quizzically. "Who?"

"Oh my god! Kagome, are you blind? Hojo is such a good boyfriend!" Yuka squealed. Kagome rolled her eyes. _Not this again..._ At this, InuYasha stood.

"Can I go now?" He asked, looking tired and embarrassed. Kagome started to say yes, but before she could utter a word, her friends were on him.

"No, don't leave now! We're just starting!" Ayumi squealed. 

"Yeah! Please stay for at least ten more minutes?" Yuka pleaded. Kagome was starting to get annoyed. 

"He can go if he wants to!" Kagome said, trying to keep her temper.

"He can't go, he hasn't told me anymore about his brother!" Eri said sweetly. Kagome's eyes narrowed. 

"This is none of your business!! You guys are so nosy and annoying! Stop making him feel like such an idiot! Now sit down, and-"

BAM. The silver-haired hanyou face-faulted into the floor. 

Kagome's eyes widened. She had completely forgotten. InuYasha glared at her, his eyes narrow and angry, his ears flat against his head. Her friends laughed hysterically.

"Wow Kagome! He's so obedient!" Ayumi said, between giggles. Kagome nodded slowly.

"Oh, you know InuYasha. He's such a joker...." Kagome forced a laugh. "Uh, so do you guys want to get back to the game?" she shot a glare at InuYasha. "He can stay for a few more minutes.

"Feh! If you actually think I'm gonna stay and be absolutely humiliated, well-" Kagome interrupted him.

"InuYasha, sit down."

BAM. 

"I guess...I could stay for a little while longer..." InuYasha muttered. Kagome nodded, a slight smile on her face. 

"Great!" Eri said excitedly. "Ok then, Kagome. Truth or dare?" 

"Um, truth, I guess..." Kagome answered. Eri thought for a minute. 

"Ooh, I've got a good one! Who do you like more, InuYasha or Hojo?" Eri said slyly. Kagome's face turned even more red. She jumped up suddenly, startling her friends and InuYasha.

"Will you guys just give it a rest! I do not like Hojo!" Kagome said loudly, her voice shaking slightly. 

"Then you love InuYasha more?" Yuka asked.

"Well...um, he's not in my...we're too... I look too much..." Kagome stammered, her face burning. All three of her friends looked impatient. 

"Kagome!! You and InuYasha haven't answered anything!" Eri whined. Yuka nodded. Ayumi, however, looked thoughtful. Her face suddenly split into an evil grin.

"Yuka, Eri. Come here for a second. I wanna ask you guys something..." Ayumi said softly. She motioned for Eri and Yuka to come closer, then bent over and started whispering something in their ears. InuYasha yawned, and looked longingly at the tree outside. 

"Oh my god! That would be perfect!" Yuka squealed. Eri was giggling so hard, Kagome thought her head might fall off. 

"Ok then, Kagome, I thought of a good dare for you and InuYasha." Ayumi stated, her face red from laughing. "If you don't do this dare, InuYasha has to give me a picture of his brother, and his brother's phone number!" 

"What the hell is a picture?" InuYasha asked angrily. This only brought on more giggles. 

"And Kagome has to answer that question about who she likes more!" Eri said. Kagome nodded nervously. Whatever this dare was, they would have to do it. Sesshomauru didn't even know what a telephone was, and she was never going to tell them that she liked InuYasha. 

"What's the dare?" Kagome asked suspiciously. This had better not be too bad...

"Kagome! You have to kiss InuYasha!"

  
  



	6. Kiss

Ch. 6: The Kiss

me: sorry for not updating! Our school is having benchmark finals, so yeah!

Kikyo: ....I update my fanfics when there are finals....

me: and look what kind of grades YOU get....

Kikyo: excuse me?!?!

me: well, you failed math, didn't you?

Kikyo: *shifty look* uh.......I may have...

me: *sighs* my point exactly. Well, have a good time reading this chapter, and please review!

Kikyo: it was HARD math!!

Sango sighed and leaned against the cold stone wall of Kaede's house. "Houshi-sama, you should really take those stupid scrolls off. The longer you keep them off, the madder InuYasha will get. He's not stupid, you know."

"He acts stupid...." Shippo muttered. Since there was no InuYasha around to hit him, he continued. "That stupid dog is probably up in Kagome's tree right now, just moping. I think Miroku should keep them on a little while longer." 

"I will take them off tomorrow, at daybreak." Miroku announced. "I can simply say that I was trying to keep Shippo from falling in."

"InuYasha doesn't care if Shippo falls in...." Sango pointed out.

"True, true..." Miroku mused. "I'll think of something else." Shippo sat and glared at everyone, his large kitsune eyes narrowed in anger. 

"I wish Kagome was here..." he pouted. Miroku scooted a little closer to Sango.

"InuYasha and Kagome are both gone... maybe I should keep the scrolls on a little longer, to give us some alone time?" The houshi smiled at Sango. She glared back. 

"Get away from me...." Sango scowled.

"Sango, I've been wondering, would you-"

*SLAP* 

The injured houshi scooted back over, his eyes still mischievous. "Is that a yes or a no?" Sango turned away to hide the smile that was spreading across her face. She wouldn't answer that question, not yet...

Back in modern times....

"What?! No, there is no way I am kissing InuYasha!" Kagome shrieked, her face red with embarrassment. Yuka shrugged, picking up the phone on Kagome's desk.

"Fine then. What's Sesshomauru's number, InuYasha?" she asked, an evil grin spreading over her face. InuYasha glanced at Kagome. She held his gaze for about two seconds, before she felt her face grow hot. She stared at the floor. This was really horrible. She'd dreamed of kissing InuYasha many times before, but never in her room, and NEVER in front of her friends... This was so stupid, but she had no choice... Kagome snapped her head up, a determined look in her eyes. 

"Alright, since you guys are going to be such babies about it..." Kagome glared pointedly at her friends, her voice cold. "I'll kiss him." InuYasha's eyes were the size of plates. She turned to face him, the determined look fading with each passing second. "A-Are you ready, InuYasha?" 

"I...guess so...." The hanyou wore a look that Kagome had never seen before. He looked so young, so embarrassed and so...hopeful? He sat directly across from her, barely two feet away. Kagome squinched her eyes shut, waiting for him to kiss her and be done with it. She slowly pushed her face forward. Nothing was happening. Kagome could hear her friends squealing in anticipation. She cracked one eye open slightly. InuYasha was slowly, very slowly, coming closer. She had never been this close to him before. Kagome snapped her eye shut again, pushing her face forward as she did so. Their faces touched. Someone, it sounded like Yuka, sighed.

"This is so romantic!" Eri squeaked. Kagome was bewildered. He seemed to be kissing her very easily. It was almost as if....

As if he had kissed her before...Kagome's eyes snapped open and she pulled herself away, leaving InuYasha looking very confused. 

_He...he has kissed me before... well, a part of me, anyways. He's kissed Kikyo. And he's thinking of her. I-I forgot for a moment. Im just her replacement, the shard detector. _ These thoughts invaded Kagome's head, making her eyes fill up with tears. How could she have forgotten about Kikyo? "Listen...can you guys just go? I....I think I have a fever or something..." Kagome sat down heavily on her bed. For once, her friends listened to her. 

"Sure, Kagome-chan...call me if you need anything..." Ayumi whispered. Yuka and Eri threw dirty looks at InuYasha as they gathered their stuff and left. 

"Kagome...what's wrong?" InuYasha asked, a genuine note of concern in his voice. Kagome flinched at the sound of his voice. 

"Look, InuYasha...can you just go back out into the tree? We can check the well in the morning..." Kagome said softly. 

"Kagome, what is wrong? Just tell me!" His voice raised an octave, making Kagome flinch even more. She turned to face him, her tear-streaked face suddenly fierce. 

"You were thinking of Kikyo! Don't try to deny it! Every time you look at me, every time you see me, you think of her! She's the one you love! It doesn't matter about my feelings for you, InuYasha, because somehow, you can't see past my looks...you just....can't..." Kagome's voice faltered, tears dripping down onto her uniform. "Just go...please go. I can't talk to you anymore tonight." She glanced up at his face. His eyes looked hurt, just for a second. Then they turned cold.

" Trust me, you are nothing like Kikyo. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, he hopped out the window. Kagome watched him settle into the tree, and then she closed the curtains. 

"You don't know me...." she whispered. "You don't know anything about me." Kagome sat back down on her bed and cried until she fell asleep.

kyo: I knew he loved me better! Ha!  
  
Me: ...I shouldn't have written that...  
  
Kikyo: InuYasha loves ME! *evil laugh*  
  
Ed-chan (from school!): *pushes Kikyo into the well* what a psycho....

  
  



	7. End

Chapter seven: End

me: the last chapter of my first fanfic is finally here! 

Kikyo: this next fanfic is gonna be really good....after all, I AM helping Kagome write it...

me: it is gonna be really good. The InuYasha gang goes to Vegas! It's based on a 'Friends' episode. 

Kikyo: that it is, that it is!

me: by the way, I know some of you are disappointed with the way my last chapter ended. I'm sorry if ya didn't like it, but I just didn't think this fanfic should have such a perfect ending. You get my point? Please read and review!

A single ray of sunlight peeked through Kaede's window. Miroku had been up for a while already. He had resisted to urge to wake up Sango....although it had been very hard. He snuck a peek at the sleeping demon exterminator....it would be so easy to just....

"Resist all temptation..." Miroku muttered, peeling his gaze off the sleeping Sango. He had more important things to worry about, like lifting the barrier from the well. The monk got up slowly, being careful not to wake Sango or Shippo. He walked quietly to the door, opened it, and stepped into the cool morning. He slowly made his way over to the ancient well, which was still emitting a blue light. Miroku examined the well, his eyes traveling over the old wood. He reached out and pulled one of the scrolls off. The light flickered, and the bright blue faded. Miroku repeated this process until the entire well was back to normal. With that, he turned back toward the cottage. He had to figure out a good reason as to why he had plugged up the well, a reason that InuYasha would not pound him for...

Back in modern-day Tokyo, Kagome was still asleep. InuYasha, however, was up in the tree, thinking over the events of the night before. He still couldn't believe that Kagome knew what he was thinking.... he had even admitted to himself that he was thinking of Kikyo. "Well she didn't have to go off like that!" InuYasha muttered. He stared at her window, the same thing he had been doing the past few hours. The sooner she woke up, the sooner he could get home, and get his mind off the embarrassment of last night. "Sesshomauru's phone number..." InuYasha said venomously. "What the hell is a phone?!" 

About fifteen minutes later, Kagome awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. She sat up in bed, her eyes still blurry from sleep. Kagome winced as the events of last night came flooding back. She shook her head, trying to force the thoughts out. Last night was a thing of the past, and things in the past were no longer important....

Of course, that wasn't how InuYasha felt about Kikyo... she had died fifty years ago, and he still loved her...

_Will you stop thinking about that?? _Kagome ordered herself. It wouldn't help to dwell on Kikyo. She had more important matters to attend to, like getting InuYasha back to feudal Japan. Kagome got out of bed and went downstairs, careful not to wake the rest of her family. She crept out of her house and toward the well, which InuYasha was already standing by, obviously itching to go back to his own time. He flushed when he saw Kagome, the usual cocky look in his eyes fading away. 

"Um....hi...." He said slowly.

"Hey." She answered. "You think it'll work this time?" Her voice had none of the anger that InuYasha had been anticipating.

"I think so.... its been almost two days since we last tried it." InuYasha said, his eyes searching the well for any sign of danger. Without another word, Kagome hoisted herself over the top of the well and plunged down into it. The familiar feeling of switching eras returned, as Kagome felt herself traveling to feudal times, with InuYasha right behind her.

Meanwhile, in the feudal era, Miroku, Sango and Shippo were waiting nervously by the well. "You never take the time to _think, _do you Miroku?" Sango asked testily. "InuYasha is never going to forgive you, or me for that matter! Do you need a babysitter or something?"

"If that babysitter was a certain youkai exterminator...." Miroku said slyly.

"You should spend less time thinking about things like that, and more time thinking about how much trouble we are going to get into! If you just-" Sango stopped abruptly.

"Hey you guys!" Kagome's voice cut into their conversation, making Miroku cringe. If Kagome was here, that meant....

"Why the hell was the well plugged up?!" InuYasha yelled as he climbed out of the well. Behind him, Kagome was doing the same. She looked at Sango and rolled her eyes. 

"Well...I, uh...I just wanted to make sure you made up with Kagome...." Miroku answered uncertainly. "It usually takes some...time for you to actually go talk to her...." 

"What the hell are you implying?" InuYasha asked angrily. "I am going to make sure you never do that again!"

"Oh really? I very much doubt that..." Miroku answered cooly.

"Are you saying I'm weak?!"

"Not exactly..."

"Not EXACTLY?!" 

Kagome and Sango watched this scene with some interest. Sango turned to Kagome, a confused look on her face. "So, what happened with you and InuYasha?" She asked.

"Well...I found some things out that I shouldn't have...but I think I can live with them..." Kagome answered slowly. 

"What do you mean?"

"I just figured out that there are some things that never change, no matter how much you want them too... and if you can't change them, well, then why worry about them?" Sango nodded like she understood.

"So, does that mean you like Koga?"

"No!"

Exactly one week later, Kagome found herself back in school, after having been out with 'the common cold.' It was definitely going to be hard, facing her friends. As Kagome entered the school yard, she was instantly surrounded by Ayumi, Yuka and Eri.

"I can not believe what a jerk that guy was!" Ayumi snarled, her eyes narrowed with anger.

"He totally does not deserve your affections, Kagome..." Yuka said airily. "Those are the kind of guys you should stay away from." 

"Dump that pathetic loser!" Eri ordered. "Who on earth was he thinking of...? Oh....its his ex-girlfriend again, wasn't it?"

"What a jerk! Thinking of her in a time like that!" Yuka exclaimed.

"I'll bet you she isn't even very pretty!" Ayumi muttered. 

"Yeah, she's probably some ugly high school girl who just thinks InuYasha is so great!"

"Ugly, huh?" Kagome laughed. _If only they knew...._

  



End file.
